Imperfections of Love
by Iorhael-nin
Summary: Short story. I couldn't give you the names of the two main characters, it would ruin the story. So you'll have to find out! I was thinking of naming this Reflection... Involves everyone's favorite manly man. Oh, and SEE VAN HELSING! IT ROCKS!
1. Reflection

This story sort of explains itself. Enjoy! 

She looked at him longingly, staring into his eyes, moving to both ear-like points in his hair. She had grown so fond of him, and now she saw him, finally gazing back into her eyes. It's all she'd ever wanted from him, just love. No expectations. 

He was so perfect, even with his flaws. He had nuances that were unexplainable, but so charming and entrancing. That's why she loved him. That, and the way he always walked with a determined, screw-the-world attitude. She laughed. He laughed too.

What was this secret path into his heart? She looked into his eyes again, and he returned her glance. She didn't want to look away, fearing she'd lose him. Even if that wasn't true, she'd feel hollow again if she didn't survey him like she did. Now her eyes roamed to his arms, and his hands, fresh cuts between each knuckle. How she wanted to take his hand. She lifted her hand to meet their hands, fingertips to fingertips and palms to palms. 

She nearly shed a tear, but stared back into his eyes, also welling up with salty regret. It was heartbreaking, so close and so far away. She looked away from him again, then let her eyes travel across his body, his stance different than usual. Whenever she looked up, his eyes were there to meet hers. It was comforting, in a way. But still so maddening that love could not be the answer. Just because love wasn't the _right_ answer for them, would that mean that it could never be? After all, what_ could_ be right, being mutants, being so imperfect and wrong from birth. That's what everyone had said since she was born. They _were _imperfect. It made their love even more valid. But still, it would never be.

She finally withdrew her hand, realizing she had to let go. But she nearly refused. She looked back into his glassy eyes, his face solemn, and sadness had set in. No creases marked his face, no emotion at all. None but the pain in his eyes, where the remnants of tears still resided. She took one more look at him, then closed her eyes, and leaned forward to kiss him for the last time. His lips were so cold and smooth...

She turned away, feeling her skin crawl as she was returned to her scaly blue appearance, eyes of yellow reappearing. She ran her fingers through her short, sleek, strikingly red hair and sighed. It wasn't like his. His was her favorite, it held its own memories. She'd once run her fingers through that hair, but still under false pretenses. She looked back into the mirror again before she left. Her eyes flashed to his for a moment, the beautiful hazel shining before she turned back to meet the only fate she was allowed.

"Mystique," said a familiar voice, "Charles' pawns are about; they landed their jet only moments ago. We've got work to do."

R&R!!!

Thanx, ppl! 


	2. Incurable Pain

He took a deep breath, holding it as he plunged under the surface. The water was freezing, killing him with little trouble. It frightened him, his only means of death. Everything else couldn't even affect him for more than a few minutes before he'd heal again. Only drowning. It troubled him to be in water, to be in a tank, it infuriated him, and ridded him of his senses. All he wanted to do was breathe. Just to breathe again. The vast blue... it was so intense... he had to breathe... His heart pounded in his chest as he finally found what he was seeking- a vial of liquid. But it wasn't really liquid. It was even more important to human existence.

He took the vial in his right hand, popping the cork off and releasing the air into his lungs. It was a temporary remedy for his situation, but he sensed his vision clouding still. Then, it sharpened, but it was not his surroundings. It was a strange, breathtaking creature of deep blue, almost a clash to the water. The eyes, the bright yellow nearly looked straight through him. Her smile, pleasant and eerie at the same time. He reached out to her, but she swam away with a laugh, and all he cared for now was following her. 

He knew her. He knew her well. Her scars had proven their past meetings. He'd never wished to make those wounds, only at first. He didn't feel his wits about, but still he plunged deeper still into the water to follow her. 

He'd kissed her once. He still remembered it. How could he forget? She'd persisted, even to the point of looking different than herself to love him. Maybe he'd been too hard on her. But she was 'the enemy', after all. 

Nah, humans are the enemy, he thought. Ever since Striker. Striker had payed for what he'd done to the mutants. His penalty wasn't enough. Never harsh enough for him. 

She was smart. Very. And she could beat the pants off me in any fight, he thought again with a laugh, a few bubbles escaping his mouth. Very few bubbles of air. It's not like I haven't thought of my pants being off when I'm thinkin' of her. He laughed again. No air bubbles. He hadn't realized it, but there was no reason to breathe.

She was quite the woman... mutant... whatever. And she had her own way of expressing everything. Very mysterious. Very interesting. Very...

'Sexy,' he gurgled, then realized she was gone. He felt a tap on his shoulder, then turned to feel lips against his. He opened his eyes and saw here before him, but then she swam away as soon as he had a view of her. His vision blurred again, and everything was very dark. Where was she? He had to save her. Something was coming. Something to kill the mutants, he suspected. Some bastard from the government trying to destroy them, or at least that was usually the case. Where was she? He had to look for her, but he felt himself being pulled up. His claws extended, he tried to move, but found his mutation would make no difference. As he was pulled to what he assumed was his death, he thought about her for a moment. In an odd way, he really did love her. Jean was the one I loved for a while, but that pissant she loves has got her hooked, he thought. Last time I fill his bike with gas. But he really didn't love Jean anymore. He'd always think of her as his, but it was over, he loved the one he was looking for. Too bad he couldn't have told her when she wasn't lost, when they were trying to kill eachother. Oh well. Death can't be that bad...

He felt himself relapse, then he gulped large quantities of water. He couldn't take it... his lungs were full...

"Logan? Logan? Can you hear me?"

He opened his eyes to slits, gazing up on the Professor. "Didn't I die _yet_?"

"Nearly. You began to hallucinate in the tank during resistance training. You stopped breathing of your own accord, and we ended the simulation. Are you alright?"

"...Well I'm not dead..." he answered hoarsely, coughing up a bit more water

Xavier made to leave, "Feeling any pain at all?"

Logan stood and walked out of the room, leaving a short reply, "...Nothing you can cure."


End file.
